Natsume Hyuuga: Why so Serious?
by blackcat9517
Summary: Why so serious?


**Title: **Natsume Hyuuga: Why so serious?  
**Author**: blackcat9517  
**Summary: **Why so serious?

**Genre:** Humor and Parody

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice rightfully belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.

**

* * *

**

"Come on Natsume. Would it kill you if you'd just crack a little smile?" Mikan Sakura questioned the boy who was sitting right beside her in class. She had wanted him to smile even if it's just a small one since he barely smiles.

Natsume kept ignoring her by being silent and continued to read his manga which annoyed the brunette.

"Please? Just a tiny little crack of a smile and I'll be the happiest person in the world." she stated.

Most of the students in the class couldn't help but listen to their conversation about Natsume's seriousness.

"We've been dating for two years and you're asking about my seriousness? You know how I am." he explained, eyes never left the comic book he was occupied with.

Mikan then pouted "Fine. If you're not going to smile, I'll just have to make you." she then got up and announced to the class "Alright people! Let's make Natsume smile or even better, laugh!"

* * *

The first person who tried to make this plan a success was of course, Mikan herself.

"Why did Mickey Mouse go to outer space?" the brunette asked her boyfriend as they both rest under a Sakura tree.

Natsume who had his face covered with a manga then replied with a serious voice "Why would Mickey Mouse go to outer space anyway?"

His answer had made the brunette sigh "This is harder than I thought."

* * *

The next person was Narumi sensei.

As everyone left for class, Narumi told Natsume to stay as he wanted to talk to him about something. The fire caster walked towards the desk.

"Make it quick, old man."

Narumi gave the teenager a huge smile which made the boy twitch in disgust for a second "I heard about your smiling issue and I'm here to help you by smiling all day long and yes, you'll have to stay here until you smile. Studies show that if a person smiles at you multiple times, you'll eventually smile back." the teacher said as he gave Natsume a grin.

Outside of class, Mikan who was waiting outside with Ruka and Hotaru heard Narumi yelp and came running out with his pants on fire.

"That was just stupid." Natsume uttered as he exited the classroom.

* * *

The third person was Rei or better known as Persona.

"Look at my ugly and creepy face." he told Natsume as he stood in front of him. The fire caster then ignored him and looked somewhere else "I said look at my ugly face!" he exclaimed which made the young man look back at him with an annoyed look "Yeah. Not the prettiest sight in the world, ain't it? People say it looks so creepy that it makes everyone laugh. I'm not surprised if people compare me with Josef Goebbels or Skeletor."

Still, Natsume remained quite and didn't even crack a smile "How long do I even have to be in the middle of the forest?"

Persona's eye twitched "You're really a heartless geezer if you can't laugh at my jokes or looks."

"You just wear too much makeup."

* * *

The fourth to make Natsume Hyuuga laugh or smile?

"Come on, Natsume. Smile just a little bit" Tsubasa pleaded "Do it for Mikan or I'll punch you square on the face!" he threatened.

Natsume's expression remained unchanged. He didn't understand why so many people try to make him smile. He'll smile if it's worth it.

"I'm extremely serious!" Tsubasa said with a desperate look, preparing to punch the teenager if he didn't smile.

"Never."

It was then Mikan's favorite senpai punched Natsume right on the face. The boy did not flinch or move or showed any signs of pain.

"You punch like a girl."

* * *

The fifth was the last person people would expect.

"Smile boy or I'll zap you with my lightning!" Jinno sensei said as he threatened Natsume with his Alice "People have been forcing me to try to make you smile! Now crack that stupid smile!"

The boy remained the same and ignored him by looking somewhere else. This was the fifth time someone tried to make him smile.

"If you're not going to smile, I'll just zap you!" he was about to do so when Narumi came in and pushed Jinno's hand away.

"Butterfingers." the fire caster uttered and walked away.

* * *

The sixth was Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend. Well, he wasn't exactly there to make Natsume smile.

"If you're trying to make me smile, it's not going to work." Natsume stated as he saw his friend approaching him.

Ruka gave his friend a warm smile "No. I'm just here to tell you to smile at Mikan even if it's just for a second. She's trying very hard to make you smile. Just once. Trust me, if you think Rei trying to make you laugh is creepy, you have no idea what's next."

"As long as it doesn't involve me burning down the whole school, it's fine." Natsume said and continued to sleep.

* * *

The seventh was Serina sensei.

"-and that ends the humorous story of how I got lost without my crystal ball." Serina ended her story and looked at the boy who remained emotionless.

"Not funny."

* * *

Natsume entered the High School Principal's office where he sat down on an empty chair "Your niece has been driving everyone in the academy to try to make me smile. Make this thing stop or I'll eventually do something that will you'll regret. We're not a bunch of comedians in a circus."

Kazumi Yukihira who was reading a book closed it and said "Listen closely Hyuuga, what's the difference between an iPad and a normal tablet?"

Natsume twitched

"Go to hell."

* * *

**Author's note: **This is just something I decided to write after watching a YouTube video. If most of you are wondering when I'm going to update chapter 9 of Singled Out, I'm in the process of writing it so please be patient. Thank you.


End file.
